<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Want You by devilschildrensystem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747550">We Want You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem'>devilschildrensystem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be no s3x until Peter is of age, the avengers are not ped0s and I refuse to write that in this specific fic. Peter is also a trans guy so have fun with that. Arachnis is from someone else and is not my own creation! Art is not done by me and will be given credit when its due.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Want You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/gifts">Ethanawriter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be no s3x until Peter is of age, the avengers are not ped0s and I refuse to write that in this specific fic. Peter is also a trans guy so have fun with that. Arachnis is from someone else and is not my own creation! Art is not done by me and will be given credit when its due.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is inspired by the person that this work is gifted to and might have a character that that person created (if I add them in that persons name is Arachnis). I might also add in my own OC instead idk I'm not sure yet. So far nothing has been typed as it is a brand new work/idea for me, so feel free to make suggestions on this chapter. On other chapters I most likely will not answer but if you do it on this chapter I will look at them but make sure to read what has already happened before making suggestions, but other than that suggest away:)</p><p>- Charlie</p><p>EDIT: The main character will be Devi (my OC thats made after me) and Peter will be in the AU kinda like Arachnis was in Ethananartists AU). If this is confusing you'll understand once I actually write something (which could take forever because I procrastinate the best). XD</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>